Someone likes you
by Jollyroy
Summary: An encounter between a boy and a Lucario. Contains adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: I love you, Satoshi !

Originally a one-shot but someone requested a second chapter. (So its a two-shot now).

Someone likes you....

Satoshi (NOT the Satoshi/Ash from the main Pokemon series. Just borrowing his name)

Lucario (NOT the same one from my last one shot)

Satoshi was walking home from a long day at school. "Same shit. Diffrent day", he mumbled to himself. He lived in a small, peaceful town that always had a beautiful sunset each night. The young 15-year old had recently got in trouble at school today telling the teacher to- and I qoute - " Eat penguin shit, you ass-pounder" and was sentenced to after school-detention cleaning every single chalkboard in the school. It was around 5pm when Satoshi was finally allowed to go home and the sun was just setting giving the sky a nice orange over view.

"Its bad enough I don't take a school bus to school or that I barely have any friends.", the boy said to himself as he continued onward. You see, Satoshi is a loner. His parents died when he was 6 years old and that has left him bitter and cynical. He lives in a house all by himself (since being on his own all this time he's learned to take care of himself rather nicely and doesnt really need parental supervision) in the outskirts of town.

The wind started to pick up.....

"Its gettin' pretty cold out. Better take a short cut.", he shivered. The quickest way to get from Satoshi's house to school was through the forest and that's exactly what he did. He liked going through the forest. It was dark this time of day and Satoshi liked that. Satoshi really didnt enjoy other people's company and tends to keep to himself.

Satoshi began walking through the forest spotting pokemon every now and then. He kept walking for a good 5 minutes...walking....and walking...and walking.......

"Hee-hee-heeee..."

Satoshi stopped. Someone or _something_ was following him. He could have swore he heard something in the trees above him when he was walking a few minutes ago.

He waited a second.....shrugged it off and continued walking home.

Well, he a last made it home to his quiet little home. Nothing new today- did his homework, ate dinner, watched some TV, took a bath, and went to bed.

The next day at school was nothing new, either. Slept through math class, sat alone at lunch, watched some punk kids have a pokemon battle at recess, swore at the teacher, and had after-school detention as a punishment. Same shit. Diffrent day. Well, around 5pm (again), Satoshi left the school building to head home. It was getting pretty dark pretty quickly as Satoshi was walking home (must have been daylight savings time) so he decided to traverse through the forest, once again. He was about a good 7 minutes into the forest when he heard that voice again.

"Hee-hee-heee. I got you now..." said the voice playfully.

Satoshi once again stopped. Know he knew he heard that. He turned his head quickly to his left and scanned the area. Nothing but trees. No luck on the right.

"We're gonna have SO much fun hee-heeee..." said the voice again.

Satoshi began to panic. He tried to move but to no success. He was too scared to move!

"W-who's there!?" said the frightened boy unable to move.

....Silence....

At last, Satoshi was at least able to move his head. He looked up and to the left. Nothing. Then he looked to the right. His eyes widened. Up in the trees he saw two big, red, devilish eyes stareing right back at him. The eyes must have sent a surge through Satoshi's body because the boy began to run. Run as fast as he could.

"Aww. Dont be that way. Hee-heee..."

Satoshi ran straight through the forest with that thing right above him in the trees. While running, he looked back to see his hunter above him. The creature was blue, about the same size as Satoshi and had a big, devil-like smile on its face. Before Satoshi could turn his head around, he slammed straight into a tree and fell flat on his back. Satoshi regained himself and listened for his predator. Nothing. "He must've given up." thought the boy. Satoshi continued onward towards home but still alert. He walked a good 5 or 6 minutes through when suddenly a branch on the ground snapped. Satoshi once again began to run but was tackled to the ground immediately. The poor boy tried to wiggle free but to no avail.

"Hee-hee-hee. I finally got you.", said the beast now atop Satoshi. Satoshi couldnt see its face but could see its arms. They were blue with black paws and a spike coming out of each paw. Satoshi could tell that this was a Lucario. And from the sound of its voice, a male. He could feel its breath hitting his neck.

"Lemme go! What do you want!?" said Satoshi angry that he let himself be pinned to the ground.

"I just wanna have some_ fun_, Satoshi." said the Lucario in a playful tone.

"How do you know my name?"

"You see, Ive been watching you for some time now, Sweet heart. And Ive chosen you." answered the Lucario.

"Chosen me for what?" said the boy still trying to wriggle himself free.

"To be my mate."

"WHAT?! You cant do that! In case you havent noticed, IM A BOY!" screamed Satoshi.

"Yes, a very beautiful, _attractive_ boy..." said the Lucario as he began to pull up Satoshi's shirt.

Lucario was too busy working on Satoshi's shirt that Satoshi slipped free and started running away. Lucario quickly pursued him down and grabbed him and pinned him against a near by tree.

"Slippery little piggy. Now where was I?" said the Lucario now facing Satoshi's front side with his paws pushed against Satoshi's shoulders.

"P-please. Let me go. Leave me alone, Lucario." pleaded the boy.

"Im sorry, Satoshi. I cant do that right now." Lucario said as he pulled off Satoshi's shirt and pushed his furry, yellow body up against Satoshi's now exposed chest.

"Can't you find someone else to mate with? Im a human!"

"Im not interested in my species. I wasnt interested in anything untill I saw you, my love." Lucario started to lick Satoshi's neck.

A bulge began to form in Satoshi's pants and Lucario noticed this.

"You like that, hmm?" grinned the Pokemon. "Lets take a bit further."

Lucario started to undo Satoshi's pants. Satoshi grabbed Lucario's paws to stop him but to no luck. Now the only clothing the boy had on was a red pair of boxers.

Lucario put his paw on Satoshi's penis and began to seductivly fondle him through his boxers. Satoshi's cock began to grow hard.

"Lucario, please stop! I...I dont want this!" said the boy with the jet-black hair as he began to silently cry.

"Really? From what im feeling, you DO want this. Dont lie to me, my sweet prince. Liar's get punished." Lucario teased.

Satoshi tried to kick the pokemon but Lucario was to fast. Lucario chuckled to himself at Satoshi's cheap attemp at escape.

"Lets begin the fun, shall we?"

Lucario pushed Satoshi to the ground and snatched off his underwear to reveal the boy's 8 inch manhood. Lucario held Satoshi down by his stomache and slowly put his tongue on the tip of the boys penis. It twitched as the dog's tongue started to lick it.

"L-lucario....n-n-no...please.." whimpered the boy as he tried to raise the pokemons head away from his member.

Satoshi felt his body go numb as Lucario shoved the entire cock into his warm mouth and began to bob his head.

"Oh, god. This can't be happening!" thought the poor child as Lucario was continiuing with his sick pleasure.

Lucario continued until Satoshi came inside the pokemon's mouth. Lucario gulped down all of the sweet juice not missing a drop.

"T-there. You got what you wanted now go away." demanded Satoshi.

"Oh, no no. We've only just started, sweetie." giggled Lucario.

It dawned on Satoshi on what Lucario intended to do. Satoshi curled up in the fetal position shaking in fear. "No. No not THAT."

". Now be a good boy and cooperate, Satoshi." said the Lucario as he grabbed the boy and forced him on all fours. Satoshi struggled to get away and Lucario elbowed him straight into his back causing Satoshi so tumble to the ground below him. Satoshi cried out in pain and defensivly curled into a ball.

"I told you to cooperate, boy. I dont want to have to hurt you, do I?" said Lucario as he once again brought Satoshi on all fours and quickly mounted him placing his fully erect cock at Satoshi's back entrance.

"Please dont, Lucario. Please dont rape me any further...if you stop right now, I can forgive you and we can just be friends..." begged Satoshi.

"Lets not call it rape, Satoshi. Lets just call it love. And I want to be more than just friends with you, you silly piggy." said the Lucario.

"Dont worry. I'll be gentle giggle...."

Lucario slowly pushed into Satoshi's rectum. The boy screamed out in pain as he was penetrated by the Pokemon's 10 inch length. Lucario squeeled with pleasure as he felt how tight Satoshi was around him.

"Oww! Oww! It hurts! IT HURTS!" cried the 15 year old boy as Lucario began making thrusts inside of him.

"The pain will pass, honey pie. And dont act like you dont love this as much as I do. I know Lucario's are your favorite pokemon. All the more reason for us to make sweet love."

Lucario began to thrust deeper into Satoshi as Lucario's pre cum began to squirt all over Satoshi's insides. Harder and harder Lucario went. Deeper and deeper he pushed.

"S-Satoshi....ugghh...Im going to give you my knot now..."

"N-NOO! NO! Dont do that! Please! It already hurts enough!."

Lucario ignored this and brought his entire length into the boy opening up Satoshi's hole even more.

Satoshi cried like a baby as he felt Lucario's doggy knot push inside of him while Lucario screamed in ripe pleasure.

"Sweetie pie, Im going to cum now.."

"STOP! Take it out of me first and go behind a tree or someth--" but Satoshi didnt get to finish his thought because at that moment, Lucario shot his doggy seed deep into his captured lover. Some of the love juice dripped out of Satoshi as he and Lucario fell flat to the ground drained.

"T-that was fun...wasnt it, my love?" huffed the pokemon.

Satoshi didnt answer. He just lay there holding himself. Shaking. Trembling at what he was just victimized of.

"giggle You don't have to answer if you dont want to." said the cruel Lucario as he got up and cleaned himself off.

Satoshi stayed motionless. Lucario got back down and hugged his prey and licked the back of his neck.

"Walk home through the forest again tommorow and I'll see you real soon." whispered the Lucario into the boys ear.

The Lucario ran off with false hopes of the next day leaving the boy curled up on the ground in the darkness.

"Hee-hee-heeee...."


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

Note: Someone requested I do a second part to this story. Soooo.....Here ya go...

Chapter 2: Acceptance

It had been about 2 weeks since the incident in the forest and Satoshi had not spoken a single word. About anything. Not even if someone had said "Hello" to him. He was lost in his own little world. Still trying to come to reality to what had happened to him. His attitude had changed and he stopped getting in trouble in school on a regular bases (which the teachers just adored). Satoshi had been thinking long and hard about that Lucario. That Pokemon used him for its own pleasure. The first week after the incident happened, Satoshi was feeling terrified. So afraid, that the boy would not dare to walk home through the forest again for fear that that same Lucario might come back and rape him again. But around the second week, Satoshi began to think in a _**different **_perspective....

Satoshi loved Lucarios. They were his favorite Pokemon.

He DID want to be friends with that Lucario...

He DID like it when Lucario was breathing down his neck...the way he licked Satoshi's face...how warm Lucario was when he was on top of him...

So by the end of the second week, Satoshi had made up his mind. He loved that Lucario and he wanted to be something more than just friends with it....

It was Monday. Satoshi had gotten over the whole "rape" thing and decided to take this "problem" head on. Satoshi made a promise to himself not to get into any trouble at school so he wouldn't have to be kept after class was over. He kept his promise. Not once did he call any teacher any naughty names or raise his voice. So when the end-of-school bell rang at 2:10 pm, he was allowed to go home like every other kid. It felt weird to him...

Satoshi was walking home. Pondering whether or not to actually face that Lucario again. That's when he suddenly approached the entrance to the forest. That dreaded forest. The boy stood there for a full 5 minutes just staring into the darkness of those trees.

"Shit. This is either now or never..." said Satoshi as he slowly began to walk into the forest.

The boy walked in the forest 8 minutes deep when suddenly, he heard an all to familiar voice.

"Hee hee hee. You came baaack....."

Satoshi stopped walking. Telling himself in his head that he wanted this.

Just then, a blue figure jumped from out of the trees above and landed a few feet in front of Satoshi.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm so glad to see you again." giggled the Pokemon shooting a sinister smile a Satoshi and wagging it's tale seductively.

"H-hello, Lucario." said Satoshi feeling a bit awkward at this whole situation.

Lucario ran over and gave Satoshi a big hug and began nibbling a bit on the boy's ear. Satoshi didn't resist.

"I was beginning to think that I would never see my pretty little mate again....mmmm...you smell nice..." said Lucario purring into Satoshi's stomach and sniffing his hair.

"Well...I was thinking about what happened for a long time..." said Satoshi.

"*giggle* You were thinking about me?"

"...Yes..."

Satoshi put his arms around Lucario's waist which made Lucario giggle a bit more than usual.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry about what I did to you. You were just so cute that I just HAD to have you. I hope you're not sour at me..." winked Lucario to Satoshi.

"No. Don't be sorry. I'm not mad at you...I actually want to THANK you for doing that..." said Satoshi slowly moving his hands to the base of Lucario's tail.

"Oh, really?" said the Lucario now getting a big lustful grin on his face. Lucario began to move his paws down to Satoshi's pants. Satoshi knew what was about to come next. He didn't try to run away or push Lucario off of him. He wanted this. The boy stood his ground.

"Well then, cutie pie. Hows about we get down to business? " giggled Lucario. Lucario gently pushed Satoshi down onto the soft ground below and undid his pants and boxers to reveal Satoshi's already erected penis.

"Already hard for me? This is gonna be better than the first time." said the Lucario as his eyes fixated onto Satoshi's manhood. Lucario began to slowly stroke the boy's meat up and down with his paw.

"W-wait...Lucario..." moaned Satoshi. Lucario momentarily stopped. "What is it, sweetie? I'm busy." stated Lucario.

"I was just...wondering...if maybe I could go down on you this time?"

Lucario's eyes widened at this thought. The Pokemon realized that Satoshi really wanted him just as much as he wanted Satoshi. Lucario began again to stroke Satoshi's rod up and down but not taking his red eyes off of Satoshi's wanting blue eyes.

"That sounds wonderful, honey pie. But I really want to suck you right now." said Lucario in a childish tone.

"W-well...we could do a 69. That way we could both go down on each other at the same time..."

Lucario liked this idea. "When did you become so naughty, my love?" giggled the jackal Pokemon as his own cock began to erect itself. He positioned himself so his mouth was at Satoshi's meat and Satoshi's mouth was at his. The two lovers inserted each others cock into their mouths at the same time. Lucario, never having experienced someones mouth on his penis, shivered with pleasure as the boy he desired began to suck him off. Meanwhile, Satoshi also enjoyed Lucario's tongue on his penis. Satoshi really enjoyed how Lucario felt in his mouth. The doggy cock had an interesting taste to it. One that Satoshi began to like.

As their pre cum squirted out, Lucario began thrusting his member deeper into Satoshi's mouth almost down his throat. As did Satoshi to Lucario. Lucario began to giggle while he moaned which Satoshi already knew was a sign that Lucario really liked what he was getting and was about to cum. The two sinners both gave one final strong, hard suck and released their cum down each others throat moaning all the while. The two lovers swallowed the sticky liquid without missing a drop.

"That was amazing, my love. So I bet you know what comes next?" said the Lucario playfully as he climbed on top of Satoshi who was still panting from their 69.

"Yes, I know. But... I was wondering...if I could go first?" asked the boy.

Lucario loved this idea. "Yes! YES! YOU CAN GO FIRST!" cheered Lucario enthusiastically. Lucario had been wanting Satoshi inside him for such a long while now. Lucario quickly turned around and got on all fours for Satoshi. "Come on, sweetie. Hurry up." Lucario demanded playfully. Lucario's tail began to wag violently uncontrollable in Satoshi's face and playfully swatted the boy's chin. Satoshi got up and moved closer to the aura Pokemon with that tail still smacking him in his face. "Don't make me wait, Satoshi!" begged Lucario.

"Okay, sweetie. I won't keep you waiting any longer..." said the boy in his most comforting voice.

"'Sweetie'? I'm your 'Sweetie'?!?" asked the Lucario.

"Of course you are, my love..." answered the boy as he positioned himself atop Lucario.

"OOOH THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!" screamed the Lucario as Satoshi placed his penis at the entrance of Lucario's butt.

"I know it does. Now let me make you even happier."

Satoshi slowly pushed his cock inside Lucario's rectum hole. Lucario moaned violently as he was penetrated for the first time ever. Satoshi also moaned as he was taken over by this new found pleasure. After the two had time to adjust, Satoshi began to slowly thrust into Lucario. Lucario enjoyed every second of this great new experience as did Satoshi.

"Faster...Harder." demanded Lucario as he gritted his teeth. Satoshi obeyed and plunged harder into his lover making Lucario moan louder. Pre cum began to splash on Lucario's inner walls as Satoshi went faster.

"Deeper, my love! I want you DEEPER!" growled Lucario as tears of joy escaped his eyes. Satoshi pounded Lucario deeper until his whole cock was inside of his lover. "Lucario...t-this feels...so good..." the boy managed to grunt between moans. "I know it does, Satoshi! Keep going! Keep going!" cried Lucario.

Satoshi felt his cock getting heavy and he knew he and Lucario were both about to come. Satoshi reached around Lucario's legs and found the doggy's cock and began to jerk it intensely making Lucario moan even louder. "Sweetie....I'm about to come..." grunted the boy as began to pull his cock out of the Pokemon.

Satoshi was halfway out of Lucario's butt when Lucario screamed at him. Lucario showed his fangs.

"Don't you dare pull out of me! I want all of your sweet juice inside me!" growled the Lucario threateningly as Satoshi quickly pushed back inside of him while still jerking Lucario off. Satoshi gave a few final thrusts and came deep inside Lucario shooting his seed down the Pokemon's butt. Lucario came at the same time shooting his seed all over Satoshi's hand and crying out in feral pleasure.

The two lovers collapsed on the soft forest ground below panting and giggling at each other. Lucario and Satoshi stared deeply into each others eyes. Lucario then reached over at Satoshi, grabbed him, and pulled him in for a wet, cummy kiss. Their tongues swirling around each other.

"That was absolutely magnificent, my love." panted Lucario in between kisses.

"Thank you, Lucario. You've got a very nice hole." giggled Satoshi.

This made Lucario blush deeply and lick Satoshi's face.

"So does this mean that you love me?" asked the Lucario in his softest voice.

"Of course it does, sweetie." answered the boy.

"...hee hee hee..." giggled the Lucario.

As they lay there sleeping in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3: It's super effective!

*The final chapter*

Originally, I was planning on making this chapter into a completely new story with different characters. But I scratched that idea because I'm lazy.....

After their second encounter in that fateful forest, Satoshi and Lucario went to live happily ever after back at Satoshi's house. With Lucario around for him to play with and talk to, Satoshi mellowed out from a cynical little jerk to a mature young man. Lucario loved living with Satoshi. He loved playing with his new master and watching TV together (Lucario especially liked it when he and Satoshi would take baths together and have sex). Things were going great for the two lovers.

But as time went on, Satoshi's mind became preoccupied with other things like school work and house chores. He began spending less time with Lucario. This angered Lucario. The blue Pokemon loved to spend time with his Satoshi and he was getting fewer opportunities everyday. Lucario began to act out to get his lover's attention. To no avail....

Well, one Monday afternoon, Satoshi was in his bedroom working on his homework at his desk. Satoshi's grades had improved greatly since Lucario came along. Lucario walked into the bedroom with no particular motive on his mind. Lucario noticed his master hard at work at his studies. Lucario formed a naughty idea in his head. He quickly made his way over to the desk where Satoshi was and stood right next to him.

"Hi, Satoshi!" barked the dog with eagerness as he scooped Satoshi into a hug from behind. Satoshi looked momentarily dazed.

"Oh. Uuuh- Hi, Lucario." answered the boy.

"Sweetie, you've been working all day. How's about you stop and spend some time with me, hmm?" said Lucario as he began to bury his muzzle into Satoshi's neck.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to finish this report for history class."

"You can finish it later. Take a break so we can play on the bed." said Lucario seductively.

"No. I can't."

Lucario quickly pulled Satoshi out of his chair and pinned him to the ground in a split second. Before Satoshi could comprehend what happened, Lucario was on top of him kissing him all over his face.

"C'mon. You're already on the ground. Just take off your pants and we'll have some fun." stated Lucario stated with his voice full of lust. Satoshi glared at him. Lucario began to pull up Satoshi's shirt.

"No! I have to get back to work. Now stop being annoying and get off of me!" shouted Satoshi.

"But, Satoshi---"

"GET OFF!"

Lucario stared into Satoshi's eyes. After a few moments, he reluctantly got off of the boy and silently left the room. Satoshi quickly went back to his school work while Lucario went to the living room.

Lucario sat down on the couch and silently began to cry.

"Satoshi....why don't you love me anymore?" whimpered the poor Lucario to himself.

Lucario cried himself to sleep on the couch.................

The next morning.....

Lucario awoke in a daze. He looked at the clock. 9:27 am.

"Satoshi has already left for school. Figures he didn't wake me up to say goodbye. All that jerk has done for the past month is schoolwork. That's ALL hes done....."

Lucario remembered back to the last time he and Satoshi had sex. It was about a month ago.

A big smile came across Lucario's face as he remembered a happy night full of passion and love. But his smile soon faded as he remembered it was only a memory.....

Lucario decided to go outside and take a walk around to clear his thoughts. The cool morning air hit his fur as he stepped outside. Lucario walked around for hours. Just taking in the familiar sights of the city's outskirts. Lucario came across a grassy plain at one point. As he walked through it, Lucario failed to realize something below his foot and tripped. After recollecting himself from his embarrassing fall, Lucario turned around to see what caused his loss of balance. It was a small capsule with the letters "TM" written across it.

Lucario had seen these devices on TV before. They were wildly used by trainers who wanted to teach their Pokemon new moves and skills for battle. Lucario picked up the TM and read the label on it's back.

* Attract *

Used for lowering the offending Pokemon's guard.

Sexual attraction/ arousal from the offending Pokemon may be a side effect.

Secondary purpose of this TM may be used for Pokemon breeding.

"Huh. So this 'Attract' technique can be used when two Pokemon wanna have sex?" asked Lucario to himself. At this thought, Lucario got a wily grin on his face.

"If I learn this move.....then me and Satoshi can......"

Lucario put two and two together and came to an answer.

"Then me and Satoshi can have sex again! And maybe Satoshi will even love me again!"

Lucario yipped in happiness at his devious plan.

Lucario began to examine the small bottle-like capsule.

"Wonder how this thing works..."

Suddenly a bright flash of light came from within the TM and it engulfed Lucario.

Lucario had to shield his eyes from the light. A few seconds later, the light faded into nothing. Lucario adjusted his eyes to the outside light again only to find that the TM had disappeared.

"Aw, where'd it go!?" grunted Lucario as he began looking around the grassy field. Suddenly, knowledge began flowing into Lucario's mind. He learned in an instant how to use the move "Attract".

"Cool. I just learned a new move. A _**sexy**_ move." said Lucario liking that last part.

Lucario searched around for a prime target to test his new move on. He soon came across a little Buizel who was looking rather lost ( Buizel is a water Pokemon and right now it's in a grassy plain. I don't see any water in fields. Do you?)

Lucario ran in front of the little water Pokemon. Buizel growled defensively at Lucario. Lucario began to test his new attack. Lucario struck a sexy pose while comical little hearts began to swirl around him. Buizel's eyes shot wide open as he stopped growling. Buizel's double tails began wagging as a raging hard on erected itself from within Buizel's fur.

"I guess it works on girls AND boys." said Lucario. Lucario began to walk away satisfied at his discovery. Suddenly Buizel began running after Lucario not wanting to lose a potential mate. Lucario suspected as much and quickly turned around and kicked Buizel straight in his nose knocking out the water Pokemon instantly. There Buizel lay. Unconscious with an erection....

Lucario looked up at the sun. From the sun's position, it seemed to be about 1 o' clock pm.

"Satoshi will be home in an hour. Time to see if my new move works on humans...."

Lucario quickly scurried home and sat on the couch looking out the front window.. Waiting for Satoshi to come into view....

Satoshi was walking home from school (where have we seen THIS before...). As he walked home, he began thinking of the previous day when he yelled at Lucario. Satoshi felt awful.

"I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have yelled at him. All he wanted to do was play with me. I feel.....like a big jerk...." stated Satoshi to himself as he continued walking.

"He probably hates me for neglecting him all this time...I wouldn't blame him..."

Satoshi neared his house. Lucario was looking out the front window when he saw Satoshi approaching. The blue dog prepared himself as Satoshi opened the front door.....

Satoshi went into the house to find all of the lights off and the curtains covering the windows. It was pitch black. Satoshi took a few steps inside and called for his blue doggy.

"Hello? Lucario??" called out the boy. Just then, the front door behind Satoshi slammed shut engulfing him into the darkness.

Satoshi swung around in the dark. "Lu-Lucario?" whimpered the boy silently. Then suddenly, the boy heard an all too familiar laugh.

"Hee-hee-heee..."

Satoshi relaxed a bit, realizing that it was only Lucario playing a joke on him. Satoshi chuckled to himself as he reached on the wall for the light switch.

"Okay, Lucario. You got me. Now come on out so I can---" Satoshi didn't finish his sentence as the lights turned on. Not by him, but Lucario.

Satoshi turned around to face Lucario. The boy's eyes went wide as he saw his blue Pokemon completely covered in whipped cream.

"Hi, Satoshi. I made a mess. Won't you help me clean it up?" purred Lucario as he struck a sexy pose for Satoshi. Satoshi was speechless at Lucario's actions. Instantly, comical hearts began to swirl around Lucario as he performed his new move on Satoshi. Satoshi was mesmerized by this whole scene and began to blush uncontrollably.

"Sweetie pie, I learned a new move today. Do you like it?" said Lucario cutely. Lucario looked at Satoshi's pants and saw a bulge forming.

"I'll take that as a 'YES'!"

The swirling hearts faded from around Lucario and the "attack" ended. Satoshi was still hypnotized from the performance. Lucario was still dripping from all of the cream. Lucario spoke.

"Master. All this cream is gonna make a big mess on the floor if you don't get it soon. Why don't you come over here and lick it off?" said Lucario growling lustfully. Satoshi obeyed and quickly shuffled over to Lucario and began licking him all over. Lucario giggled at his master's warm tongue.

Satoshi licked his Lucario lovingly. He licked his face and neck clean of whipped cream. Then, Satoshi moved on to Lucario's chest and tummy. Next, his arms and legs. Then, his tail and butt (which Lucario particularly enjoyed). Finally, Satoshi began to lick Lucario's cream covered penis. Lucario let out a few moans as Satoshi took his whole cock into his mouth.

"Satoshi....I haven't felt this in such a long time....one month is way too long for two lovers to live without making love....." Lucario managed to grunt out between groans.

After a few minutes of Satoshi's mouth suckling on Lucario's cock, Lucario came hard into Satoshi's mouth. Satoshi silently gulped down his doggy's warm milk. As both of the lovers sat on the living room floor, Lucario pulled Satoshi in for a sloppy kiss.

"That was fun, my love. You sure know how to keep me clean." blushed Lucario. Satoshi said nothing but only got up off the floor. He then took Lucario's paw and pulled him up from the floor. Satoshi then led Lucario up the stairs to the bedroom.

"OOOO! What are we gonna do NOW, Satoshi?!" Lucario asked with eagerness yet already knowing the answer...

Satoshi lay Lucario on the bed whilst he took off his clothes. Lucario enjoyed every second of seeing his lover undress. After Satoshi was completely naked, he climbed onto the bed and positioned Lucario on all fours. Lucario's tail began to wag rapidly as he awaited Satoshi's next move.

"I've missed this so much! I love you, Satoshi!" exclaimed Lucario. Satoshi said nothing but only scratched Lucario's ears to return his affection. Lucario raised his tail and presented himself to Satoshi.

"C'mon! C'mon! Don't keep me waiting! You know I don't like it when you tease me like this, Satoshi!" pleaded Lucario as Satoshi began toying with the doggy's butt hole. Satoshi obeyed and positioned himself at Lucario's butt hole. He then slowly pushed into Lucario's rectum being careful not to hurt Lucario. Lucario growled in pleasure at his master's intrusion.

"Don't stop, Satoshi! Shove it all inside me!" screamed Lucario. Satoshi obeyed and pushed his whole cock inside of Lucario's anal hole. When Satoshi could shove no further, he slowly began thrusting in and out of Lucario's butt. Lucario gritted his teeth in ecstasy.

"Faster, sweetie pie! Go faster!" begged Lucario as Satoshi quickly obeyed his dog. Satoshi began to slam into Lucario making a slapping sound with every hump. Lucario moaned in feral happiness as his master was penetrating him for the first time in a long time. Satoshi's precum began coating Lucario's inner walls as both of them were nearing their climax.

"Deeper, love! Deeper!" screamed Lucario as tears of joy began rolling from his face. Satoshi let out a few moans and obeyed happily. Satoshi gripped Lucario's hips tighter as he gave one final thrust into his Pokemon. Lucario and Satoshi came together as they both screamed in pleasure. Lucario's knees gave out and he collapsed onto the bed as did Satoshi next to him. Both lovers panting, exhausted from their sin.

The smile on Lucario's face soon turned into a frown. He whimpered silently to himself. Satoshi looked over to his canine lover with concern.

"...What's wrong, Lucario? Did I....hurt you?" asked the boy.

"No....you didn't hurt me....it's just that I know the only reason you had sex with me just now was because I used my new seduction attack on you. You're hypnotized right now so that means when the attack wears off......you'll go back to......not loving me....." cried Lucario.

Satoshi giggled to himself much to Lucario's confusion.

"Silly Lucario. I was never hypnotized! I was simply just playing along with your little game."

Lucario shot Satoshi a wary look. Satoshi brought him into a hug.

"Look. I'm sorry for neglecting you all this time. I know it was wrong of me to do that. I was gonna come home today and tell you, but we got caught up in this little game of 'Screw the Lucario' and I thought that this was the best way to say sorry to you..." confessed Satoshi. Lucario quickly kissed him.

"This IS the best way to say sorry to me! You should get me mad more often. Then you could say 'sorry' to me all night!" giggled Lucario as he continued to kiss his master.

"Apology accepted, Satoshi. My little honey bear."

"But, wait. Why didn't my new attract move work on you?" asked Lucario.

"'Attract' only works with Pokemon, silly!" said Satoshi as he tickled Lucario.

Satoshi brought Lucario into a tender embrace and they kissed passionately. Lucario began to cry again.

"I'm...sorry that I thought you didn't love me anymore, Satoshi..." said Lucario sadly. Satoshi kissed him and wiped away his tears.

"Don't cry, my little Lucario. It's Okay. I'm sorry for not paying attention to you. But just remember that I will ALWAYS love you. No matter what." stated Satoshi

Lucario licked his face lovingly.

"And I will always love you." answered Lucario

Fin


End file.
